Getting Back To Fangirling
by LillyYaw
Summary: Cather and Levi are coming back to College. It's Cather's second year and Levi's third. They're still together and testing the world. Cather is retrying the Free Writing class and retrying college itself. She's going to follow Levi's lead for most of the way but the times have changed and tables have turned.


As you're reading, realize this is written like Rainbow Rowell's other novel _Eleanor and Park_

I love both books more than life and decided to write a second fanfiction for _Fangirl_

Please enjoy and I hope you realize everything in this is stuff the  
author has told me personally and might no have been in the book

Thanks for reading

* * *

**CATH **

Again, there was a boy in her room.

Cath took a step in her new room that she'd decided to share with Reagan. Unlike the last welcoming party, it was only Levi. She hadn't seen him all summer and this was the warmest welcome she could ask for. They hugged and kissed and stayed in each other's arms. She could smell the familiar smell on him that he always had. This made her giggle and she stayed in his arm. Before long she pulled away and placed her bag on the bed she would now be having for the school year. She pulled out all the posters she had and handed them to Levi.

"You hang these up on that wall." Levi smiled, "First day back and you're already being demanding. " He grabbed some thumbtacks, "I like it." Cath laughed, taking out a few more things along with a box with big letters that spelled out 'LEVI' over the top. She placed it on the bed waiting for Levi to see it. Which he didn't, he was far too busy hanging up her posters. He smiled at his finished work of the posters lined up that read different things from Simon Snow. When he looked back at Cath, he noticed the box that sat on the bed.

"What's that?" Levi asked, picking it up.

"Oh I don't know. Just something that was in my bag." Cath said, smiling slightly.

Levi smiled, taking off the ribbon and opening the box, "You got me a..." He pulled out what Cath had gotten him and put the box on her bed. He didn't finish what he was saying, he only stared at her. "What did I get you?" Cath smiled. Levi sat down at her bed, "You got me a starbucks gift card."

"You could sound a bit more excited... like, 'OH MY GOD! CATH YOU GOT ME A STARBUCKS GIFT CARD." Levi shook his head and laughed, "You do know I still work at Star Bucks, right?"

"Of course, dummy. I got you it as a joke."

"Oh, yeah." He stared at the small card in his hand. Laughing slightly as he understood the joke. Cath shook her head, letting out a light giggle and lining up her Simon Snow books on the shelf by her bed along with the other school books she had received for the Semester. She placed a few plushies along with wall followed by the movies of the Simon Snow series. College had its moments where she could just chill with a film. When she finished, she moved her bag down and sat next to Levi.

** LEVI **

Levi stared at the girl he loved, and didn't take his eyes off her. She looked so beautiful wrapped in her summer wear; which still consisted of a sweater. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, taking in the smell of her. He could tell she was wearing perfume, but not perfume she normally wore. She smelled more like candy; he loved the way she smelled. They sat quietly and he placed the Star Bucks gift card on her desk. They still didn't speak. The moment was good and there was nothing that could break it.

The silence stayed until Cath leaned up and kissed Levi. He memorized the way her lips felt against his, smooth and tasted like Cherry ChapStick. He felt the spark of his lips against hers and it felt like the first time they ever laid eyes on each other. Levi smiled, placing a hand on her cheek and making the kiss more sentimental. Before long they were caught up in the moment and the door swung open, hitting against the wall with a bang.

"Oh hey guys." Reagan smiled at them, sitting on her bed.

Levi smiled slightly, wiping his lips free of the ChapStick and Cath didn't say anything. Luckily they weren't thinking about doing anything. Levi knew Cath was still too nervous to do anything, and he was okay with that, as long as she loved him.

**CATH **

Cath sat awkwardly next to Levi, staring at Reagan who just walked in on them kissing. She wiped her lips and went back to organizing her clothes in her small wardrobe that was placed in the corner of her room. Levi handed Cath clothes as she organized them and no one said anything. She'd thank him every once in a while and he'd just smile. _Oh god, I wanna kiss that smile again._

Reagan stared at the two of them then cleared her throat.

"This has been such a lovely conversation, but I'll be heading down to the food court, who wants to come." Levi and Cath both said 'Yes' at the same time they smiled at one another. Reagan just shook her head and headed out of the room, followed by Cath and Levi. They locked the door to their dorm and made their way down to the food court.

When they got there, there weren't too many kids. Most people were still setting into the new place and others were busy helping first years or seeing their friends for the first time since last semester. Cath held Levi's hand and walked alongside him and Reagan. They picked up a few soda's and sat down at one of the square tables. No one said much, but Cath wanted to catch up with them but didn't know how to ask. This year was already awkward and Cath didn't know what to do.


End file.
